A Final Fantasy Vacation Story
by lawchan
Summary: What happens when our male characters from FF8 crossover to Spira for a vacation on the beach at besaid island with our characters from FF8 and FFX&X2. SLASH. THERE WILL BE YAOI. ALSO SOME AU.
1. A Few Moments til' Landing

**A Final Fantasy Vacation Story**

**By lawchan**

**Contact: If you need to contact me, I'm available at AIM and Yahoo IM. My sn is the same for both: lawrencecasher**

**Summary: It all started out as a day on the beach.**

**Warnings: Crossover, S/ASH, unnecessary humor an annoying Rikku, annoying Tidus and _slightly _annoying Zell. **

**A/N: Final Fantasy fic with s/ash. This time, Final Fantasy X and X-2 is in on the action.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Squaresoft/enix (or whatever they call themselves these days) property. I don't own any characters, spells, dress spheres, weapons, blitz balls, cool outfits, or dialogue used from the games that I may include in my story.**

**Chapter 1: A Few Moments Til' Landing**

Somewhere…75,000 feet in the sky, 'crossing over' from the world of Final Fantasy VIII to the land of Spira (final Fantasy X/X-2), was a red ship called Ragnarok. Inside it were four teenage boys, all seeking rest and relaxation in a small luxury village that was home to an island called Besaid.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Squall, maybe you should let someone else drive for awhile. You look a little tired," Irvine suggested.

Squall looked over at the cowboy, completely taking his eyes off of the sky, and replied, "It's on auto-pilot, the only reason I'm sitting up here is so I don't have to be bothered. Get used to it because you guys won't see much of me when we get to the island." Irvine raised a thin, feminine, auburn, eyebrow and withdrew from the pilot room.

Who could blame Squall for not wanting to hang with the guys? Seifer was an ass, Zell is annoying, and Irvine can't even hold a conversation for more than five minutes, and when he did talk, it was usually about girls (or as Irvine liked to call them: 'the ladies').

Squall wished there was a bathroom in the cockpit right about now, because he had to take a major piss. A glance down at the technology told him that they would be at their destination in another hour. 'Great…', Squall thought.

Going to the bathroom meant that he would have to leave the space that he had all to himself, and be exposed to the antics of Zell, sneers of Seifer, and stupidity radiating off of Irvine. The best thing to do is move quietly, and attract as little attention as possible.

Squall got up out of his comfortable chair and onto the lift that carried him down to the main level. He tip-toed his way past a napping Zell with a combat king issue laid on his chest. Finally, Squall entered the latrine, unzipped his fly (Ouch my eye! Lol just kidding) and relieved his heavy bladder. When he was done he decided whether to flush or not. His obsession with cleanliness made up his mind for him. As he was washing his hands he thought he heard the faint tapping of footsteps. Squall's heart dropped into his stomach. It felt like he was alone at sea and the shark from Jaws was circling around him somewhere, And the fin of the shark was spikey and blonde.

"HEY, SQUALL!"

Squall winced before evenly replying, "Do you have to yell, Zell?"

"Sorry when I first wake up I can't hear myself talk very loud. So I have to talk louder so I know people hear me. My grandfather had the same problem, but now my hearing is fine. I can't wait till we land. I was just about to wash up but then I heard you. I can't wait till we get to Besaid. I'm gonna get a tan. Hey you wanna get a tan with me? You should. You look kinda pale. Squall? Are you listening…?"

The brunette pinched his nose and squinted his eyes (this usually shows heavy thinking or trying to get ready for a serious kick-ass headache XD). "Are you done Zell?"

Now it was Zell's turn to be annoyed. But before he could reply, Squall was gone.


	2. Underwear Landing

**A Final Fantasy Vacation Story**

**By lawchan**

**Contact: If you need to contact me, I'm available at AIM and Yahoo IM. My sn is the same for both: lawrencecasher**

**Summary: It all started out as a day on the beach.**

**Warnings: Crossover, S/ASH, unnecessary humor an annoying Rikku, annoying Tidus and _slightly _annoying Zell. **

**A/N: Final Fantasy fic with s/ash. This time, Final Fantasy X and X-2 is in on the action.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Squaresoft/enix (or whatever they call themselves these days) property. I don't own any characters, spells, dress spheres, weapons, blitz balls, cool outfits, or dialogue used from the games that I may include in my story.**

**Chapter 2: Underwear Landing**

Seifer picked the lock to Zell's quarters and when he saw that the coast was clear, quietly snuck in and closed the door behind him. He crossed the room immediately and went straight for the drawer. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of Zell's fresh white boxers. Seifer stared at the small briefs and immediately buried his face into them. He groaned with pleasure as the scent of laundry detergent and male groin mixed together creating an aroma that would only attract Seifer. He stuffed them into his pocket and flew for the door. When he opened it he was met by two startled blue eyes.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

Zell screamed first and Seifer added to it just for fun. "Seifer what the hell are you doing in my room?"

Seifer's mind raced, he had to think of a lie quick. What the hell was he thinking? Seifer didn't have to think up lies, he was the king of deceit. "Tch, Damn, Chickie can't a guy just look for his gunblade ammo?" Seifer askedin a harassed sarcastic way.

Zell crossed his arms and slit his eyes in suspicion, "Gunblade ammo?" he repeated, "Why would your gunblade ammo be in **my** room?"

That one was easy, "Well I was firing in the hallway and one of the shells rolled underneath your door. I didn't know where you were so I picked the lock and went in to look for it." Hahahah. Seifer laughed at his own slyness to himself.

Zell just rolled his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides. "Jeez, Seifer if you wanted to get it my room then you should've asked. Don't think that this room is any different from the room I have in Balamb. They're both sacred you know?"

Seifer just rolled his eyes and started to walk away, "Whatever, Chickie I gotta go. Important stuffs ta do ya know? See ya."

Zell rolled his eyes and went into his room locking his door just for reassurance. He opened his electronic diary that his anger management counselor suggested he keep on a laptop. Immediately the blonde began clicking away.

Dear Diary,

_Today I almost threw up my scout salad. I think I'm allergic to shrimp. My face got really dry and started breaking out. But it went away in a few hours. I can't wait till we get to Besaid Island. I've never been in Final Fantasy 10 land. Or as they like to call it "Spira". Well this is a great opportunity for adventure and new experiences. I'm gonna go to sleep until we land. By the way I found Seifer in my room a few moments ago. He said something about losing a piece of ammo or something. I should've busted his fucking jaw for breaking in, but that would have been counterproductive to My anger management. Now that I think about it he said something about firing off his gunbldade. I didn't hear any bladeshots…smell any gunpowder, or see his gunblade for that matter! THAT BASTARD STOLE SOMETING! WHEN-I-GET-MY-HANDS-ON-THAT-SON-OF-A-BITCH-I'M-GONNNA-WRING-HIS-FUCKING-NECK-OUT-ANDSHOVE-THAT-HUGE-SWORD-RIGHT-UP-HIS-DUMB-LITTLE (GASP Breathe…). Tee-hee. Whoops, I almost lost my temper on my computer. Well if I find something missing I'll just go up to him and ever so nicely ask him about it. I'm sure my good friend Seifer would never steal anything from me…Tee-hee. _

_Cya l8tr…_

_Zell Dinch_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Now entering Final Fantasy 10 atmosphere, zero, zero mark Spira,' _the super computer of the Ragnarok announced throughout the whole ship. Squall prepared himself to disembark. '_I'm going to have fun,_' Squall thought to himself. '_I'm going to get a tan, build a sand castle and explore the village. I'll be nice and maybe even talk when it's necessary_.'

Squall's mantra encouraged him that this vacation would be good.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Irvine put his rifle on his gun stand in his quarters. '_Won't be needing that where I'm going.' _He changed out of his boots and long leather jacket and pants. Changing into some brown swim trunks and a black undershirt. He left his cowboy hat on though. (He never goes anywhere without the cowboy hat) He took off his socks and slipped some flip-flops between his toes. He was feeling better already in the new humid atmosphere.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Feed back would be appreciated. I know where the story is going to go, but I don't really like the way it's getting there. **


	3. Auron is From Mars, lulu is From Venus

**A Final Fantasy Vacation Story**

**By lawchan**

**Contact: If you need to contact me, I'm available at AIM and Yahoo IM. My sn is the same for both: lawrencecasher. And my msn messenger is canarychan. XD.**

**Warnings: Crossover, S/ASH, unnecessary humor, an annoying Rikku, annoying Tidus and _slightly _annoying Zell. **

**A/N: Final Fantasy fic with s/ash. This time, Final Fantasy X and X-2 is in on the action.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Squaresoft/enix (or whatever they call themselves these days) property. I don't own any characters, spells, dress spheres, weapons, blitz balls, cool outfits, or dialogue used from the games that I may include in my story.**

**Chapter 3: Auron Is From Mars, Lulu Is From Venus**

"Hey Rikku, you gonna give the ball back or what, ya?"

Tidus and Wakka stood annoyed with their hands on their hips, looking at the annoying blonde kleptomaniac with the blitz ball in her hand.

"You have to say the magic phrase!"

Tidus rolled his eyes, "Fine then, what's the magic phrase?"

"And it better not be nothing stupid or in Al Bhed, ya?" Wakka added.

Rikku slammed the ball down hard on the sand (it almost popped) and her skin fumed with red anger and annoyance. "And just why would you automatically think that it's something in Al Bhed, huh? Just because I am an Al Bhed doesn't mean my body is just oozing Al Bhediocityies." With that Rikku stormed off monkey style (which was swift and just, well monkey-like. Kind of like the way she runs when you press the attack button. Arm stretched out, back hunched over, head down low. _Monkey Style_).

Wakka and Tidus gawked at each other. "Al Bhediocities?" Tidus asked.

7 flat seconds passed on the hot beach where Tidus and Waka were practicing blitz ball. Then Wakka spoke, "Must be an Al Bhed thing…so you wanna keep playing?"

"Yeah sure…" The blonde replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paine cut down her 50th fiend for today and finally broke a sweat. She sat by the cool waterfall against the stone wall. She was satisfied that she could get cool without having the water touching her skin.

'_Damn oversized vultures,' _she thought to herself. That was the 17th one today. The island had hired her, Yuna and Rikku to slay some of the fiends that populated the island for the tourists coming to Besaid for vacation. She didn't see what the point was, most people were coming for the fiends to begin with, and when they get here they're going to be disappointed. But it was paying well.

Double the amount of gil the fiend drops every fiend slain. '_Not bad_' Paine thought. Now where were those two other gullwings? Yuna is probably hunting down some of the more smaller fiends. She's reliable. But Rikku on the other hand is probably hanging out with the boys as always. What a tomboy.

Paine's thoughts were interrupted by her friend Yuna who just somersaulted out of a pupuu tree in her swifty thief dressphere. "Hey, Paine.".

"Hey…" Paine simply grunted.

"Been stealing some pretty good items, Yuna?"

"Not really. I just like to fight in it because its not as heavy as all the other spheres. When I dash there's always a breeze under my skirt. Teehee. Speaking of which don't you ever get hot in that black outfit?"

"It has ventilation," Paine put simply.

"Oh, okay, well have you seen Rikku?"

"I assume she's goofing off somewhere."

"Oh…hey what do you say we take a break and relax at the hotel".

"Okay, just let me kill like 10 more and I'll meet you there."

"Alright, I'll get Rikku, see you later".

"See you."

Yuna backflipped back into the tree and scappered (not scampered) away, long ponytail flying behind. If someone didn't know any better they would mistake Yuna as a fiend with a tail from far away. Paine really didn't feel like slaying anymore fiends in the net hour. She got up and decided to go chat with Auron.

As Paine walked across the bridge towards the village, she got to thinking about the older man. How they made love under the stars that one time. Well, the ceiling had designs of stars on it, Paine wasn't into the whole 'make love under the stary sky' thing. What paine loved most about him was the cool way he handled his swords with mostly one hand. He was a great swordsman. Paine often compared herself to Auron in battle skill. She would have to ask him to dual one day. But for now, just enjoy the steady growing relationship.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lulu took off her heavy hot dress and put it aside. Instead she replaced it with some light blue jeans and a black blouse, with matching black high heels. This was her summer attire. It was much too hot to be wearing the kind of clothing she normally does. She undid her braids and let her hair fall like a long black curtain around her shoulders and waist. This would protect her from the heat. The only thing that stayed the same on Lulu was her purple lipstick, purple necklace, black eye shadow and doll still on the inside of her arm.

She stepped out of her and Auron's bedroom and into the living room where her husband lay asleep on the couch on a football game still in progress. She left a note on the counter saying that she was going grocery shopping.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two blitzers entered the changing room tired and out of breath and a little bored. "I'm hitting the showers," Wakka said plainly and walked into the showers. Tidus sat on his bed in thought. '_Should I join him? Nah, that would be too weird. Hell it's a public shower! I can g in there and shower if I want, that's what they're there for. And if I happen to see certain things then oh well, heheheheh,' _

Tidus stripped himself naked and walked in the showers. There he was, the beautiful brown skinned blitzer, showering and glistening with hot water, in a state of tranquillity and oblivious to two blue eyes ogling himThis was the perfect opportunity to see just how big Wakka was. His eyes trailed down from Wakka's fine muscular chest down to the belly button (which was an innyand underneath was a trail of curly red pubic hair and_ then- _"Hey, whatchyou starin' at, ya?_" _

Tidus' gaze shot right back up to eye level. How would he get out of this one? "Err…uhhh..I just…" '_Stammering. Not good. He can tell you were being naughty.' _"Uhh…I was looking to see if there was any soap on the ground. My shower doesn't have any."

Wakka gawked at Tidus under the still running water. "Check the storage closet."

"Right, thanks." And Tidus stormed out of the showers, thankful for an opportunity to get away. Wakka knew Tidus already knew that the soap was in the supply closet. But didn't say anything because he didn't want to embarrass him. He knew Tidus was checking him out. He knew all the traits of ogling. He had been caught doing it to Tidus on more than one occasion in the showers. So it's only natural that he knew Tidus was doing the same thing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paine walked down the sandy road and turned to go to Auron's house, before she got a chance to knock on the door Lulu came out.

'_Oh, it's her…why is she coming out of Auron's house?…and why is she dressed like that? I thought black mages were supposed to always show their angst with a coat with furs of a fiend they've slain in the past… whatever._'

"Aren't you Yuna and Rikku's friend?" Paine nodded, she had met Lulu before, she knew it was okay to talk to her. "The sphere hunter, right? Paine? How may I help you?"

"Well I'm here to see-" Paine cut herself short when she looked at Lulu's ring finger. On it was a sigil of Venus. When Paine remembered back far enough Auron had a ring on his finger just like it, except it was Mars. Everything fell into place, but Paine remembered where she was right now, and immediately regained her composure, she looked at the grocery list in Lulu's hand, "-if you would like to go shopping with me, I could use the company." Paine mentally slapped herself for how totally out of character that sounded. It was a good thing Paine and Lulu were only aquantences, otherwise she would have known Paine and company (unless necessary) don't mix.

"Oh well I was just on my way to the store. Sure lets walk together." Something was definitely not right here and Paine was going to find out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: That was just a look on how the ffXers are doing. The next chapter will have some interaction between both games for the first time. Yeah I know I should have put this in crossovers. But more people read/ write ff8 fanfiction than they do ffX fanfiction so….ghyeahhh…**

**feedback: YES!**


	4. A Declaration of War!

**A Final Fantasy Vacation Story**

**By lawchan**

**Contact: If you need to contact me, I'm available at AIM and Yahoo IM. My sn is the same for both: lawrencecasher. And my msn messenger is canarychan. XD.**

**Warnings: Crossover, S/ASH, unnecessary humor, an annoying Rikku, annoying Tidus and _slightly _annoying Zell. **

**A/N: Final Fantasy fic with s/ash. This time, Final Fantasy X and X-2 is in on the action.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Squaresoft/enix (or whatever they call themselves these days) property. I don't own any characters, spells, dress spheres, weapons, blitz balls, cool outfits, or dialogue used from the games that I may include in my story.**

**Chapter 4: A Declaration of War! (Uh…Boys Over Flowers Much?)**

"So you're a warrior sphere hunter, Paine? My husband would like you a lot. He's a swordsman as well." It was confirmed that Auron was indeed Lulu's husband.

"So what happened with Wakka? Wasn't he to be the father of your child?"

"No, it was Auron the whole time. We took a paternity test and it turns out that Wakka is gay."

Paine's pupils dilated. Inside her calm exterior, she was burning deep with pain, hurt and rejection. She would definitely have to speak with Auron later.

"So what did you need from the store?"

"Uhhh…well potions. I'm a little low."

"Me too."

"PAINE! LULU!" Rikku and Yuna came running down the road when Lulu and Paine were almost inside the store. "Good that we found you guys. We wanted to go shopping too."

"How did you find us?" Lulu asked.

"Auron told us."

"Oh."

"Lulu! You took your braids out! And your wearing street clothes!"

"It's called a summer look, Rikku."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Squall walked in determination down the aisle of cereals throwing in Potion Crispies, Frosted Ethers, and Apple Echo Screen cereals in the cart for their breakfasts during their stay. Squall had looked at the menu for room service when the four boys got to their hotel room and wasn't pleased with the prices or the choices. So the four boys decided they would get food from the local grocery store. Squall volunteered to go, and guess who decided to tag along.

"Hey Squall, check this out." The blonde boy took a pretzel stick and balanced it on his nose. Squall glanced around at customers who were staring and Squall stepped his pace up a little quicker, pushing the shopping cart faster.

"Zell calm down," Irvine said looking up from a playboy.

"Will you put that thing away? People are staring," Seifer complained.

"I look at it for the art."

"Where's the art in pornography? Especially Het porn? Now slash porn and yaoi, _that's _art."

'_Gay guys just don't know what they're missing,' _Irvine thought.

'_The quicker you get the groceries the faster you can get out of public with them_,' Squall told himself.

As all four boys rounded the corner with Squall pushing the shopping cart, a collision of fate occured.

**!CRASH!**

Two shopping carts had collided with each other. Squall looked up to see who it was. He rolled his eyes. It was a pack of girls. Irvine put his magazine down before even hearing the shopping carts collide

(he could smell a female from a mile away). He examined the girls from left to right. One of them had on make-up. It was very sexy, Irvine thought. She must have been the oldest. She could rock Irvine's world since she was definitely a _woman. _Good for a titty-fuck. Irvine had a growing erection at 20 percent. There was a short one with blonde hair. Irvine really wasn't into petite blondes. Especially the tacky ones who wore scarves in the summer. She would probably do good in the blow job department. Irvine's erection was at 40 percent. There was one dressed in all black with gray hair. She looked like a lesbian. Hopefully bi or curious. That would be a turn on to see her in bed with the big boobed woman. 80 percent. The last one was the most down to earth looking one. Short brown hair and both of her eyes were different colors. _Weird…_yet boneable. She looked kind of goofy though, like she wasn't sure of some things. Probably good for just casual sex. 100 percent. Irvine put his magazine by his waist.

Seifer walked on Squall's side "Are you going to say 'excuse me'?" Seifer asked coldly.

The one with gray hair stepped around the cart and crossed her arms. "How about you just move?" she asked coldly.

Zell walked next to Squall, "You're the one who bumped into us!"

"I suggest you not speak so loud, you're tourists on _our_ island," Yuna shot back.

"An island with hotels that don't have proper room service," Irvine added underneath his horniness.

"Hey! You don't like the way thing's are run around here then amscray," Rikku piped up. "Where did you come from? Scoundrel City?"

Other customers were starting to stare. "Look why don't you young men just walk around?" The oldest with dark hair calmly said.

"Lulu, No! This is our island! We're not moving this cart until they say they're sorry," Rikku had her hands on her hips when she was done speaking. Pretty soon all the other girls did too.

"We can decide who is sorry after we kick your ass in a duel. Whoever loses will be sorry. Us three against you four," Yuna said. Everyone was a little taken aback that Yna just used a "bad word."

"You can count me in too," The grown woman called Lulu said. The three other girls looked at her questioningly. Lulu could already hear the, 'But you're pregnant nonsense,' but she cut all three of them off, "And not another word!" she almost shouted.

"Wait a minute! You mean you three chicks are gonna try and 'kick our ass?'" Seifer asked with the trademark grin on his face.

"Yup yup! That's the ticket!" Rikku said.

Seifer, Zell, and Irvine exploded with laughter. Irvine dropped his magazine, Zell shot grape soda out of his nose, and Seifer held his sides which were on fire from lack of oxygen. When Seifer looked up and saw the seriousness on the 'chick's' faces his and everyone else's just went away. "Oh you're serious…"

**A/N: Mwuhuhuhuhu (cough gag…) Smirks at cliffhanger powers. Big fight scene coming up ppl! Boys vs. Girls. Sorry for the late update. If you're wondering what happened to Garden of Evil, there's a sequel. You need to go to my forum for that story because I have writers block.1**


	5. “And The Winner is…”

**A Final Fantasy Vacation Story**

**By lawchan**

**Contact: If you need to contact me, I'm available at AIM and Yahoo IM. My sn is the same for both: lawrencecasher. And my msn messenger is canarychan. XD.**

**Warnings: Crossover, S/ASH, unnecessary humor, an annoying Rikku, annoying Tidus and _slightly _annoying Zell, and a little AU.**

**A/N: Final Fantasy fic with s/ash. This time, Final Fantasy X and X-2 is in on the action.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Squaresoft/enix (or whatever they call themselves these days) property. I don't own any characters, spells, dress spheres, weapons, blitz balls, cool outfits, or dialogue used from the games that I may include in my story.**

**Chapter 5: "And The Winner is…"**

"Well, boys looks like we're gonna have to teach the girls a lesson," Seifer said, arms crossed and eyes slit at the small competition in front of them. The four boys and four girls stood outside of the grocery shop in the parking lot.

"I can't believe you're actually going to do this. I'm going back to the hotel to take a nap."

"Squall, no! We need you to keep the ranks even!" Zell begged. "Besides how are we gonna get home if you leave with the car by yourself?"

"Take the bus…" Squall reached into his pocket to grab for the keys, but all he felt in his gray beach shorts were his wallet and lint. Before he could turn around and ask if the guys had seen the keys, he was blinded by the small blonde girl's smile.

"Looking for these?" She asked. Rikku's skinny fingers held up shiny metal. "You want this you'll have to take it from me," she said devilishly, and placed the keys in her tiny yellow bra. Squall's pupils dilated stoically. '_when did she…' _Squall realized it didn't really matter. He knew she wasn't going to give them back so easy so it was time to kick ass.

"Okay, I've changed my mind, Squall reached for his gunblade from wherever he kept it on his body, (I dunno he's very mysterious like that…) but panicked a little when it wasn't there. Again, blinded by the blonde girl's teeth, as she pulled Squall's huge sword from behind her back., and tossed it over to Squall, along with Seifer's also.

Seifer caught hyperion and the look on his facial expression was, 'What the fuck….'

"Well…I guess we're LYRP now, instead of YRP. Let's whoop their buts…" Yuna said.

On that note Paine pulled out a huge metal sword and turned her back towards the boys, Rikku twirled her daggers and crouched low, Lulu pulled an onion knight out of her purse, threw it aside, and held the doll in her hand below her boob, Yuna pulled out two pistols and showed a faint smile. "THE GULLWINGS SWOOP INTO ACTION!" They chanted

The boys stared at them. AKagilliOn things were wrong with this picture. The lesbo was attempting to fight backwards, the woman had a doll hugging her boob, blondie was imitating a monkey, and mismatch eyes was holding two pea-shooters. "What is this, the formation of the unintelligent? Ghuuk, Gyhuuk, Ghyuk." Irvine laughed at this own joke nervously when he found out no one else was.

"Alright quit dicking around, guys," Seifer said and held his gunblade out with one arm. Squall positioned his gunblade, Irvine whirled his Exter and cocked it back, Zell 'put up his dukes'.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tidus, I'm telling you it's okay."

"Yeah but I'm real sorry if I freaked you out. I just…"

"I know why you did it. There's lots of reasons why boys look at each other in the shower. Curiosity, comparison of self, doesn't always mean you're gay, ya?"

"Sigh…Yeah you're right…are we cool."

"You betcha, I won't mention it to anyone."

Wakka and Tidus gave each other some 'dap'(1).

"So let's get some jello and we'll put it in keepa's bunk. A practical joke will take your mind off of it."

"Okay…Uh, Wakka?

"Wha-HOLY SHIT-COBO!"

Tidus and Wakka stood shock still as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Lulu was casting lightning bolts at a blonde guy, Yuna was exchanging bullets behind a rock with a boy in swim trunks and a cowboy hat. Rikku was trying to hold on to her daggers while she was getting owned by a boy with a tatoo on his face, and that girl Paine was swiping her long steel at a boy similarly dressed like her. (could've been her clone, actually)

"Should we join in?" Tidus asked.

"Nah, those girls need to learn that they can't go picking fights just because they hunt spheres. I mean, who goes from summoner to world pop singer?"

"Yeah, I see you're point. Must be 30 retarded."

Zell had Rikku in a head lock and was giving her a noogie, Paine had smacked Squall in the nuts with the handle of her sword and had her back turned to him waiting for him to regain his breath, Yuna, surprisingly, changed into a blue getup and danced Irvine to sleep. Know one knows how seifer got tied up but he was bound with black leather while Lulu branded him with a hot tool (a little bit of lust in her eyes. S and M Queen much?). Rikku finally got Zell pinned to the floor and was tickling him senselessly, at the same time trying to steal his underwear (().o).

A victory fanfare came from the sky, gill and exp showered onto the girls, a potion hit Yuna's head with a thunk and she stopped dancing and fell unconscious, allowing Irvine to wake up. "What the? Awww man we got owned by the local Charlies Angels…" he complained. "Alright you guys win. Hey blondie get offa Zell before you laugh him into a coma."

Rikku bounced off and gave an innocent smile. Zell gave a few more giggles before he got off of the ground and caught his breath. "Tee-hee," Rikku giggled and hid behind Paine, blushing at the boy she was tickling.

"Okay we're sorry. Come on guys let's get outta here!" Irvine said, a little fear in his voice. And with that all four boys scampered off like little bitches out of the parking lot, Seifer lagging behind with leather in various places of his body, half-naked.

You couldn't see it but Paine was smirking. Rikku did a couple of back flips until Paine took a rolled up news paper and smacked her upside the head. "Stop that."

"Sorry…" Rikku said rubbing the back of her head.

"That should teach them not to screw with us," Lulu commented putting her doll back in her purse.

"You sure looked like you were having fun, hehehehe," rikku commented devilishly, looking at all of Lulu's whips and handcuffs.

"He was a bad boy," Lulu replied. "Well I'm going back home to take the groceries back."

"I'll help you carry them, Paine you coming?"

"No, I'm gonna go kill a few more fiends…See ya."

Rikku knew better than to question Paine. It was the threat she made of Rikku and Yuna losing friends if they were too nosy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rikku and Lulu walked down the dirt path towards the village. It was almost nightfall and all you could hear were the insects preparing to make their dusk melody. Lulu took a moment to enjoy the quiet. Until…

"That was some pretty awesome fighting wasn't it, Lulu?"

"Yes, Rikku, it was."

"Hey! Do you feel like we're forgetting something?"

………………………………………………………..20 minutes later…………………………………………………

Yuna picked herself off of the dirt and put her hand on her head. "Ouch…Where is everyone? HEEEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOO!" Yuna called into the distance.

**A/N: I demand 7 reviews by chapter 10. Yeeaaahh…so please leave your review after the beep………………………………………………0.o……………………………………..Beep**

**(1): Dap is when two people hit each other's hand senselessly. Very barbaric. Mostly associated with male teenagers and mentally hilarious people…**


End file.
